


Story Of Their Lives

by Evytju



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, little bit smut, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 19:54:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11215155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evytju/pseuds/Evytju
Summary: LeFou and Gaston are kids when they find a beautiful place in the woods. They experience all their firsts there.





	Story Of Their Lives

**Author's Note:**

> I made a part of this on my tablet without spelling corrector and English is not my first language... It's possible there are mistakes in the text, I'm sorry!

Eleven years old

“LeFou!” Gaston laughed as he ran after his best friend. It was LeFou’s eleventh birthday and the boys had head out for the woods, the only place they could be entirely themselves: Gaston didn’t have to be the cool guy and LeFou had not to be afraid for bullies.

Now Gaston was running after a laughing LeFou in the woods. Gaston didn’t run on full speed and LeFou knew that, but they were both completely fine with it. They had fun, that’s what counted.

“LeFou! Watch out!” Gaston screamed as he saw LeFou was running too close to what seemed a kind of ravine. He hadn’t even screamed it yet, or he saw LeFou fall. “LeFou!”

Gaston let himself fall from the hillside and was with his best friend in no time. “Are you okay?” Gaston asked worriedly. “Urgh, I’m okay, just a couple of bruises.” LeFou groaned. Gaston sighed in relieve. “Can you stand?” he asked. LeFou took Gaston’s offered hand and tried to stand. He sighed in relieve as well. “I’m okay.” He repeated.

“And now?” LeFou asked. There was no way they could climb back on that hill. Gaston tried to orientate, like he had learned from his dad. “I think it’s that way.” Gaston said and he wrapped an arm around LeFou’s shoulders. “And be careful now.” He winked. LeFou laughed shyly.

They were walking in a part of the forest neither of them had ever been before. “Do you know where we are?” LeFou asked his best friend. Gaston smiled and shook his head. “But I do know where we are going.” Gaston reassured his friend.

Suddenly LeFou stopped walking. His face was in awe. Gaston let the scenery before them slip in. There was a small open place in the woods, a small but beautiful lake before them. Everything was green, everything lived. The only things you heard were the little waterfall and the birds. “Wow.” LeFou whispered.

Gaston felt the corners of his mouth go up. “We really have to go home.” He whispered. “I know.” LeFou replied. “I’ll do my very best to remember the route.” Gaston said. “This is way too beautiful.” 

 

Fifteen years old

And Gaston had remembered the route. The little place in the woods had become their place shortly after.

The boys would meet up on their spot today like they did almost every day. Gaston was late and ran hurriedly through the woods. Gaston wanted to begin to apologise when he crawled through the bushes, but then he saw his younger friend and his words were stuck in his throat. 

LeFou sat on the ground, legs crossed and hands behind his back on the ground. The little smile on his face was lighted up by the sun. He looked so innocent!

 _Beautiful_.

“Hi.” LeFou smiled softly. Gaston shook his head and smiled. “Hi.” His heart was beating really fast and felt an uncomfortable knot in his stomach. A feeling he already had had for weeks, for months. It was something he didn’t fully understand. The only thing he did understand was that he only got that feeling when he was with his best friend. 

“Are you okay?” LeFou asked, holding his hand in front of his face to block of the sun so he could look at his best friend. Gaston sat down next to LeFou. “I am.” Gaston smiled shyly. LeFou let his hand fall on Gaston’s knee. Gaston stared at LeFou’s plump fingers as they let him feel something sensational, tingles in his stomach, goose bumps on his arms and in his neck.

“Are you sure?” LeFou asked. Gaston didn’t answer. The only things heard were the water and the birds. Gaston looked LeFou in the eyes. LeFou didn’t look away.

Gaston captured LeFou’s lips with his own. LeFou didn’t kiss back, which caused panic with Gaston. Gaston broke the one-sided kiss. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that, shit, I’m so sor…” Gaston’s rattling was stopped by two lips on his own for a firm but short kiss. “I’m sorry, I was just startled.” LeFou admitted.

Gaston couldn’t be happier than when he pushed his lips on LeFou’s again.

 

Sixteen years old

Gaston walked in the forest, whistling. LeFou’s parents were away for the week and probably LeFou was with his aunt in one of the neighbouring villages to help her with her shop.

So Gaston was very surprised to see LeFou on their spot, swimming in the lake. A smile creeped up his face. Gaston got out of his clothes and jumped in the water as well. “Wow, Gaston!” LeFou laughed, startled. “Bonjour, mon amour.” Gaston grinned. LeFou laughed and kissed Gaston lovingly on the lips. 

Suddenly Gaston felt his cheeks heating up. They’d never seen each other naked since they had been together. “You are beautiful.” He whispered. LeFou’s cheeks flustered. He brought his hand carefully to Gaston’s chest. Gaston closed his eyes the moment their skins met and he shuddered.

He pulled his boyfriend closer so their chests met. Gaston took LeFou’s head in between his two hand and kissed his boyfriend tenderly on the lips. He felt how LeFou’s hands wandered on his back and suddenly stopped just above his bum.

“You can touch me.” Gaston whispered. LeFou looked him in the eyes as he let his hands go down. Gaston moaned slightly when LeFou touched his bum; the feeling shot right to his groin. Gaston let his hands roam over LeFou’s chest and belly, desperate to touch the man he loved. LeFou’s moans and his boyfriend’s hands on his body made him immediately harden.

“Can I?” LeFou asked carefully. Gaston swallowed and nodded. LeFou wrapped his hand carefully around Gaston’s throbbing member. Gaston’s thoughts went blank. The only thing he could think was how good LeFou’s small hand felt around him. LeFou moved his hand carefully, not really knowing what to do. Gaston had touched himself a lot already, but those small insecure touches felt so much better than he had ever experienced.

 

Thirty-eight years old

Coming back to this place freed a lot of emotions in Gaston. All the memories they had had here...

Gaston nuzzled LeFou’s loose hair as he hugged his boyfriend from behind. They’d been together for over 20 years now and they were still falling in love with each other more and more every day.

“Do you remember?” LeFou asked with a small smile on his face. Gaston smiled as well.  “Our first kiss? Our first time? I do.” Gaston replied. That first time hadn’t been more than giving each other a handjob in the water, but it had been something neither of them would forget soon.

“I am happy we had a bed for our real first time though.” LeFou grinned. Gaston laughed as he thought about how clumsy they had been. He wrapped his arms a bit thighter around his boyfriend.

“If we’d been allowed to marry, I would ask you to marry me here.” Gaston admitted. LeFou smiled sadly. “Luck is on our side that the people in the village accept us and allow us to live together. I think marriage is one step too far.” he said.

Gaston sat down in front if his boyfriend. “I don’t need marriage to know I love you, mon amour.” Gaston whispered as he looked LeFou in the eyes. LeFou smiled shyly and nodded. “I love you too, mon chérie.” He replied and he kissed Gaston tenderly on the lips.


End file.
